


“Yes But It’s My...”

by grapeantler



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e13 Never Again, F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeantler/pseuds/grapeantler
Summary: What did Mulder almost say at the end of Never Again?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	“Yes But It’s My...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever written, so please go easy on me.

“Yes, but it’s my pussy.”

“Well you certainly don’t act like it.” 

At that, his head snapped up. There was a challenge in her eyes. He was going to meet it.

He stood then, suddenly, his cock already swelling against his slacks. He slowly made his way around to her, eyes never leaving her now cautious face. He grabbed her chin in his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes as he said, “It belongs to me.  _ You _ belong to me.”

Before she could protest, he pulled her up out of her chair, pressing her into the desk. “Sit.”

She didn’t say a word, too shocked by his sudden change in demeanor to argue. She sat on the desk, and he immediately stepped between her legs. “It’s always been mine, Scully, hasn’t it? Since that first night in the motel. How often do you lie in bed and touch yourself, wishing it were me?”

She gasped, staring at him wide-eyed. At her look, he softened.  _ What am I doing? _ He felt the full weight of her most recent brush with death, of her betrayal. His resolve crumbled. “Fuck, Scully. I thought I’d lost you again.” He looked into her eyes, “Have I lost you?” She hesitated, and then shook her head. He crushed her to him and felt tears fill his eyes. He was being unfair. He’d been unfair all along, and she had every right to try to break free of him, but she stayed. She was the only one who had ever stayed, and here he was pushing her away. He pulled back.

“It was never about the desk.” Another shake of her head. “Can we talk about it? Get it all out in the open? I can’t do this without you Scully, and you deserve so much more than what I’ve been giving you.”

Scully pressed her cheek to his chest and inhaled, steadying herself. And then she said three words that made his heart leap out of his chest.

“Chinese or pizza?”


End file.
